1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid operation system (an optical fiber scope), in particular to a hybrid operation system used in the field of medical treatment for such things as photochemical treatment, picture image diagnostics, laser treatment, ultrasound treatment, and non-invasive diagnostics, and in the field of industry as such things as a narrow probe, or a micro machine.
2. Background and Material Information
Conventionally, the following type of device was used as a hybrid operation system. With the current advanced medical technology, lesions are discovered on an observation screen while observing with an optical fiber scope. When necessary, the lesions are cut out while mechanically invading the tissues with minute forceps or the like, inserted through a cavity (a lumen or tube) built inside the optical fiber scope.
For example, in an examination performed by a doctor using a stomach camera, an optical fiber scope probe is inserted through the patient=s mouth. Even if the tissue in the picture image taken by the optical fiber scope appears to be normal at a glance, when a tissue culture is done there may be cells abnormally proliferating. These can be seen as a cancerous reserve army of cells, and further investigational procedures follow. However, with an optical fiber scope for medical treatment already in clinical use, the width and length is set to match the appropriate region such as the upper digestive organs like the stomach, for lower digestive organs such as the rectum and the colon, for gynecological uses, for the urinary organs, for the respiratory organs, and for blood vessels such as veins and arteries, and the type can be subdivided according to the specific diseased body.
Such things as internal inspection after attaching a communication cable through a narrow pipe, observation of the internal condition and maintenance inspection of all types of storage tanks, internal inspections of electronic equipment after assembly or during use, breakdown inspections, and maintenance inspections for all types of plumbing equipment, are examples of the industrial uses of an optical fiber scope.
However, with the conventional optical fiber scopes above, the following inconveniences arose because they are all one unit from the objective lens through the main body of the optical fiber scope to the portion where it is manually operated. In other words, in all types of devices used in medical treatment, bacteria could adhere to the surface during examination of a patient. Yet current optical fiber scopes are expensive, and discarding such devices would raise the cost of the examination. Therefore, the probe (the lead-in portion inserted) is sterilized and used again for the next examination. However, it is preferable to use disposable devices as much as possible in order to prevent secondary infection to other people.
Also, aside from such necessary constructional elements as the light guide which transmits light and the image guide which transmits an image, a cavity (a lumen) into which forceps or washing fluid are introduced is housed inside the optical fiber scope. In this case, the diameter of the optical fiber scope itself becomes larger, and if such forceps or the cavity are not constructed inside symmetrical to the central axis of the optical fiber scope, distortions are created easily depending on the direction of the bend.
Further, in order to grant a degree of freedom to the direction of the tip of the optical fiber scope, a wire rod with a certain degree of rigidity, such as a metallic wire, is inserted in the main body of the optical fiber scope. Thus, the operator (at this stage the clinical doctor), controls the X and Y axis direction of the tip of the optical fiber scope by operating the multiple dials on the handpiece of the optical fiber scope with one hand. At the same time, while inserting the tip of the optical fiber scope with the other hand into the affected area, the operator proceeds by advancing the scope farther inside little by little while looking at the picture image screen obtained.
This method demands a long period of time until the operator becomes practiced in the use, because a high degree of skill is necessary for such things as dexterity of the fingertips, and powers of concentration.
Further, the areas observed with the optical fiber scope are pathological areas relating to a wide range of specialties such as internal medicine, urology, gynecology, respiratory and circulatory medicine, and surgery. Scopes of all shapes have been disseminated as devices for each specialty, but the techniques of usage differ for each, and one can not use a common device for all areas. Because of this as well, a long period of time is necessary for the operator to become practiced in the use.
Further, the optical fiber scope for industrial use differs from that for medical use, requiring longer durability because it is used under harsh environmental conditions. As a result, in many cases a corrosion resistant metallic material is used such as inflexible stainless steel. Therefore, the inconvenience arises that it is not suited to observation inside bent or twisted piping.